Aftermath
by VRSanime200009
Summary: I hated how Gundam Seed Destiny ended so this is my story of what might happen after. Don't worry in the end of this Athrun and Cagalli will end up together


Takes place 4 years after Gundam Seed Destiny (KxL) (AxM) (AxC) (Cx?)

(I don't own Gundam Seed if I did Athrun and Cagalli would be together already! AthrunNCagalli 4EVER!!)

The blue haired coordinator was busy at work. He was now the leader of an anti-terrorist group called ETERNITY. He was looking over some papers when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" the young coordinator said as he put down the papers he was reading. The door opened and in entered one of his maids.

"Sir, you have a visitor from ZAFT, the chairwoman herself is here to see you."

"Thank you, please show her the way in", the coordinator said as he turned his attention back to the papers he was reading.

"Yes sir", the maid replied with a bow and then left the room. The young coordinator put the papers back down and walked to the mini-bar on the other side of his office. He fixed himself a drink when he heard another knock on the door. He took the drink in his hand and walked to the door. He opened the door and there stood the pink haired songstress as beautiful as ever.

"You look gorgeous", he said holding the door open for her to walk in.

"Thank you. You look pretty hansom yourself", Lacus replied with a smile as she walked in.

Athrun pulled out a sit for Lacus and then took a seat in front of her.

"So tell me, how are things between you and Kira?" Athrun asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Actually, things couldn't be better. Kira finally proposed to me", Lacus said with a huge smile.

"Congratulations Lacus", Athrun said putting down his drink and giving her a huge hug. "So you finally made an honest man out of Kira huh?" Athrun asked playfully.

"Well I guess so", Lacus laughed as she broke the hug. "So tell me how are things between you and Meyrin?"

"Things are going well, she asked me to marry her", Athrun said taking his seat.

"She asked you?" Lacus asked a little surprised.

"She asked me to marry her two weeks ago", Athrun said smiling at the surprised look on Locus's face.

"Oh, so did you say yes?" Lacus teased.

"Yes I did. We're getting married next month."

"Well, congratulations! Kira and I are getting married next month as well."

"Really? What are the odds?"

"Hey, why don't we have a double wedding?"

"A double wedding?"

"Yeah, you and Meyrin, me and Kira, all getting married at the same time and place."

"That sounds like great idea to me, I'll ask Meyrin about it when we go out later tonight."

"Great and I'll ask Kira when I get back."

"Not that catching up with you hasn't been fun, but why did you come to see me?"

"I received this letter from Orb and I was wondering if you got one as well", Lacus said as she handed him the letter. "It's an invitation to visit Miss Cagalli", Lacus explain as Athrun began reading the letter. "Kira also received one and so did Marrue and Andrew."

Athrun finished reading the letter and handed it back to Lacus. He then got up and went to his desk and pulled out an envelop identical to the one Lacus just handed him only his was unopened. Athrun then walked back to his seat and sat down with the envelop in his hands.

"I received one today but didn't want to read it", Athrun explained as Lacus examined the unopened envelop.

"I see", Lacus said with a slight frown on her face. "So what will you decide Athrun?"

"I don't know Lacus", Athrun answered with his head down.

"Well I think you should go", Lacus said getting up from her seat.

"What?" Athrun asked picking his head up fast.

"It's been four years Athrun, how long are you planning on avoiding her?" Lacus asked in a serious manner. Athrun didn't reply, so Lacus continued. "Do you still love her?" Lacus asked in a serious but gentle manner.

"Lacus", Athrun whispered. "I…..I don't…."Athrun's reply was very hesitant.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I-I don't know", Athrun finally said in a defeated tone. "So many things happened that I just don't know anymore."

"Well I think you owe it to yourself and to Meyrin to find out", Lacus said as she opened the door. "And you owe it to Miss Cagalli", and with that said Lacus walked out the door and slammed it shut.

Athrun sat there for a while thinking about what Lacus said. He then got up and walked to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the pendant Cagalli gave him six years ago.

_"It's a Hameua stone, it's supposed to protect who ever wears it" Cagalli said as she put the pendant around Athrun's neck._

_"You're giving this to me even after what I did to Kira?"_

_"I just don't want anyone else to die..."_

Athrun gripped the pendant tightly. 'Dammit, Cagalli what are you thinking right now?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young blond was getting dress in her room. She put on the dress that was laid out for her and went to the mirror on the other side of her room. She fixed her makeup and her hair and after a few moments passed she sighed and looked away from the mirror. She walked to her dresser and took the rings that were on top of it off and slipped them both on her finger. She stared at both rings on her finger, admiring how beautiful they were. She then opened a small jewelry box and took out a ring attached to a chain. It was the ring he gave her that day before leaving for the PLANTS.

_"I know what's going on between you and Yunna Roma, I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it", Athrun said as he pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger._

_"I-uh mean you-giving a girl a ring isn't something you spring on a person!" _

_"Oh-uh sorry about that." _

_Cagalli then started giggling at the whole situation. Athrun and Cagalli both embraced each other._

_"Take care, keep in touch."_

_"I will, and hang in there Cagalli", Athrun said as he broke the hugged and the two shared a kiss. She then watched him leave unaware that when he finally returned everything would have changed for the worst._

"Lady Cagalli", called one of her maids, snapping her out of her flashback.

"Yes, what is it?" Cagalli asked putting the chain the chain down.

"Kisaka would like to know if you're ready yet", replied the maid form the other side of the door.

"Tell him I'll be ready in a minute."

"Yes mam", and with that said she went to go deliver the message.

Cagalli picked up the chain and put it around her neck. She then got up and walked to her bedside table and picked up a small bottle. She took one small pill from the bottle and swallowed it dry. She turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

"You sure took your time getting ready princess", Kisaka sounded form behind her, making her jump.

"Kisaka don't do that", Cagalli said in a tired voice.

"Why? Did I scare you princess?" Kisaka teased.

Cagalli replied with a drop-dead glare. Kisaka only laughed at how easy it was to annoy her.

"Oh, before I forget, what are going to do tomorrow?" Kisaka asked.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked, confused at the question.

"I'm mean, do you want any special arrangements for the arrival of Commander Yamato, Chairwoman Clyne, Representative Zala, Commander Ramis, and Commander Waltfeld.

"WHAT?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT?!" the red headed girl yelled at the blue haired coordinator making him flinch.

"Calm down Meyrin, your getting all worked up over nothing", Athrun said as he stroked her face.

She slapped his hands away from her and then started yelling again. "What do you mean I'm getting worked up over nothing?! You want us to go to Orb! You want us to go see _her_!" Tears of frustration were streaming down her face. Athrun saw this and embraced her tightly.

"Shh", Athrun said stroking her hair, trying again to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. But you have to understand, I'm not going to Orb to get back with Cagalli, I'm going to Orb to make it clear that she and I are over." Athrun pulled apart fro Meyrin, so she could look him in the eye. "I don't love her, I love you Meyrin."

Meyrin turn her head to avoid his gaze and murmured the word liar.

Athrun hear that and force her to look at him. "No I'm not lying; I love you Meyrin, that's why I'm going to marry you." Slowly Meyrin let what he said sink in and all her anger seemed to disappear. "I love you Meyrin, so you have _nothing _to worry about, I promise."

"When do we leave", Meyrin in a defeated voice. Athrun smiled at hearing this and spun Meyrin around. Meyrin laughed as Athrun spun her around and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean the arrival of Commander Yamato, Chairwoman Clyne, Representative Zala, Commander Ramis, and Commander Waltfeld?" Cagalli gritted.

"Well, Mana and I sent invitations to Kira, Lacus, Marrue, Andrew and Athrun to spend a week here in the Athha Mansion", Kisaka explained.

"What!? Why? Why would you two do something so stupid?!" Cagalli yelled.

"Mana and I thought that you could use a break from all your work so we invited them to help you relax."

"But without checking with me first? What if I didn't want to see them?" Cagalli asked, her anger not as high as it was before.

"We knew if we told you what we were planning, you would come up with some excuse to cancel everything, but now it's too late to cancel, everyone will be here in the morning."

"But-but ", Cagalli took a deep breath; "You and Mana are getting fired for treason."

Kisaka laughed, "It's going to be alright princess. Mana and I wouldn't have done this if we didn't think this would be good for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Cagalli said as she rolled her eyes.

Kisaka kept laughing at the princess childish behavior.

Cagalli spent the entire morning getting ready. Cagalli wore her best dress and her hair, that was now longer, was being held up by a clip. Cagalli wore bracelets on both wrists and the chain with his ring around her neck. She went to the mirror so she could put on her makeup. She finished putting on her makeup and walked to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and took out a picture attached to a picture frame. She stared at the picture her eyes emotionless. A knock from the door made her look up.

"Yes who is it?" Cagalli asked putting the picture frame down.

"It's Mana, Lady Cagalli", the woman sounded from the other side of the door. "Your guests have arrived."

"I'll be there in a second", Cagalli responded. Cagalli looked at the picture on last time, and then dropped it in the garbage. The glass from the picture frame shatter as it hit the bottom of the trash. Cagalli then walked back to the mirror to fix her makeup. She took one last glance at the mirror and walked out the door.

"Lady Cagalli, you look beautiful!" Mana exclaimed.

"Thank you Mana", Cagalli said with a smile.

"Well we shouldn't keep your guest waiting", Mana said holding her arm out for Cagalli.

"Right, let's get going", Cagalli said taking Mana's arm and following her down the stairs.

Everyone waited outside the Athha Mansion, waiting for someone to let them in.

"This place hasn't changed at all", Marrue said her eyes examined the Mansion.

"Yeah", Kira replied.

"I wonder if the princess has changed at all", Andrew thought out loud. "Hopefully she acts more like a girl and less like a man", He laughed.

Andrew kept laughing but stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing and that everyone was glaring at him.

Kisaka opened the door for everyone. "Master Kira, Lady Lacus, Athrun, Meyrin, Marrue, Andrew, welcome to the Athha Mansion", Kisaka said stepping aside for everyone to enter.

"Kisaka it's so good to see you again", Lacus said she entered the Mansion.

"Kisaka nice to see you so well", Marrue said as she too entered the Mansion.

"Long time no see", Andrew said walking into the mansion.

"Kisaka, its good to see you", Kira said shaking Kisaka's hand. "So tell me, how's Cagalli been?" Everyone turned their attention to Kira and Kisaka.

"She's been fair", Kisaka replied.

"What do you mean fair?" Kira question, confused at his response.

"You'll all find out when the time is right, until then just enjoy your stay."

Kira was about to ask what he was talking about but Athrun stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Kisaka it's good to see you again", Athrun said shaking Kisaka's hand.

"Its' good to see you as well Alex, or did you go back to being Athrun?" Kisaka asked as Athrun enter the mansion.

"It's Athrun."

Meyrin was the last to enter; she said nothing as she passed Kisaka. Kisaka closed the door and led them to the main stair case.

"Miss Cagalli is still getting ready, she'll be down in a moment", Kisaka informed everyone.

Everyone stood waiting for Cagalli to come down. Lacus stood close to Kira, Marrue was standing next to Andrew and Meyrin clung to Athrun's arm. After a few moments, Mana sounded from upstairs, informing everyone Cagalli was ready.

"Lady Cagalli Yula Athha", Kisaka announced as Cagalli began walking down the stairs.

Everyone waited in anticipation as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness", Lacus gasped.

"She's beautiful", Marrue whispered.

"Well what do ya know", Andrew said, "I'm impressed."

"Sis", Kira whispered.

Athrun's eye grew wide with shock as he saw Cagalli go down the stairs. Cagalli was wearing a light green, strapless dress that showed off her figure. She wore shoes that matched the dress she was wearing and golden bracelets one each wrist that matched her golden hair. Her now longer hair was being held by matching clips. She wore a light makeup that enhanced her natural beauty. Athrun was stunned silent. Athrun broke free from Meyrin's grip and began walking towards Cagalli. Meyrin just stood there in shock and in silence.

Kira stopped Athrun from walking any farther by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Close your mouth Athrun, you're starting to drool", Kira joked.

Athrun snapped back to reality and closed his mouth quickly.

Cagalli stepped of the last step and then bowed. "Welcome to my home", Cagalli said standing up straight again.

Everyone then rushed to her.

"Miss Cagalli, we've all missed you so much", Lacus said hugging Cagalli.

"I've missed you all too", Cagalli said breaking away from Lacus

The next one to greet her was Kira. "I've missed you Sis"', Kira said hugging his sister.

"I've miss you too Kira", Cagalli said hugging him tighter. After a few seconds Cagalli broke away from Kira. "Oh, before I forget, congratulations", Cagalli said with a smile.

"Congratulations on what?" Kira asked not sure why his sister just congratulated him.

"On the engagement! You finally proposed to Lacus right?"

Kira gave Cagalli a questioning look, as to how she knew that.

Cagalli pointed to the ring on Locus's finger. "The diamond ring on Locus's finger sort of gave it away."

Kira just smiled and walked back to Lacus.

Marrue was the next person to greet Cagalli.

"You've really grown, haven't you?"

"I guess", Cagalli replied.

"It's good to see you again Miss Cagalli", Marrue said holding out her hand for Cagalli to shake.

Cagalli looked at Marie's extended hand and ignored it. Instead of shaking Marie's hand, Cagalli hugged the former captain. Marrue was shocked but smiled anyway and hugged Cagalli back. "It's good to see you too Marrue." Cagalli then broke away from Marrue and smiled.

Next to greet her was Andrew.

"Well, well, well, look who became the perfect lady", Andrew said extending his hand for her to shake.

Cagalli gripped Andrew's hand very tightly, making him twitch in pain.

"Ow", Andrew said rubbing his sore hand.

"Sorry, guess I'm not that perfect", Cagalli said with a smile.

"Yeah well anyway, it's good to see you well princess."

"It's good to see you too", Cagalli said, and then turned her attention to the couple behind everyone.

Everyone waited in anticipation to see who Cagalli was going to greet first. Everyone thought see was going to Athrun first but she walked right past him and straight to Meyrin.

"Hello", Cagalli said to Meyrin. She held her hand out for Meyrin to shake.

"Um, hello", Meyrin replied a little nervous, taking Cagalli's hand and shaking it. As Meyrin shook Cagalli's hand, Cagalli noticed the engagement ring on her finger. Meyrin pulled her hand back fast.

"Congratulations Meyrin", Cagalli said with a smile.

"Uh, thank you Miss Cagalli."

"Seeing how well things are between the two of you..." Cagalli paused for a moment and smiled at Athrun, "...I know I made the right choice."

Everyone in the room looked at Cagalli questioning, but she ignored them. Meyrin was too surprised to even say anything so Cagalli kept talking.

"Meyrin do you remember what I asked you, before you all left for the final battle?"

It was obvious that everyone in the room was lost in the conversation. Athrun was looking at Meyrin and Cagalli questioning.

"Yeah", Meyrin answered.

"Thank you, Meyrin."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for him."

"Fair enough, Meyrin", Cagalli smiled.

Now it was the moment everyone was waiting for, Cagalli and Athrun.

"It's been a while Athrun."

"Yes it has."

"Congratulations on the engagement, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Cagalli."

There was an awkward moment between the two of them, everyone watching to see what was going to happen next.

"I'm glad you're here Athrun."

"Well, thank you for inviting me."

It was clear to Cagalli and to everyone else, that this conversation wasn't going any where. Cagalli sighed as she turned away from Athrun to address everyone.

"Why don't we go to deck, Mana can prepare us some tea, and we can spend the time catching up", Cagalli suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Miss Cagalli", Lacus replied.

"Yeah, that is a good idea", Kira agreed with Lacus.

Everyone then followed Cagalli out to the deck. They all took their seats at the table. Kira sat next to Lacus, Lacus sat next to Athrun, Athrun sat next to Meyrin, Meyrin sat next to Andrew, Andrew sat next to Marrue, Marrue sat next to Cagalli and Cagalli sat next to Kira.

"So Cagalli, we already know what's going on with us, what we really want to know is, what's new with you", Lacus said a little excited.

"Well, what do you want to know", Cagalli asked with a smile.

"Well how are things around Orb?" Marrue asked, starting the conversation.

"Things are finally going well. Due to the Orb restoration, Orb is now better than ever."

"That's great sis."

"And after the final battle, I gave the ministers a piece of my mind. I made it clear to them that I'm ruler of this nation and as long as I'm ruler, they'll have to respect my opinions."

"That's great Miss Cagalli."

"You don't have to be so formal Lacus, just call me Cagalli. After all we're going to be family soon."

"Alright, Cagalli so tell us how's your love life?" Lacus asked with a smile.

Cagalli was taken by surprise but still answered the question. "Actually I'm glad you asked... you see there's something I have to tell you..." Cagalli pause to take a deep breath. Everyone gave Cagalli a questioning look but was listening very carefully.

Cagalli was about to open her mouth to speak again but was cut off when a little girl about three years old called her. "Mommy I'm back!" the little girl said as she ran to hug Cagalli.

"Mommy!? Everyone said at the same time, the looks on their face, dumb-founded...

"Cagalli is this little girl your--" Lacus cut herself off and watched as Cagalli got up from her seat.

Cagalli got up from her seat and picked the little girl up. "Did you have a good time sweety?"

"Uh huh, me and Grandma Yamato baked cookies", the little girl said with a smile.

"Is that right", Cagalli then turned her attention to the group of completely confused people sitting at the table.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my daughter, Mayu Athha", Cagalli said putting Mayu down on the floor. "Mayu dear, say hello."

Mayu took one look at all the people staring at her and hid behind Cagalli.

Cagalli laughed and crouched down to meet Mayu at eye level.

"There's no need to by scared sweety", Cagalli said standing up straight and taking Mayu's hand. "Everyone here is a good friend of mine."

"The one with the pink hair is my best friend and your aunt Lacus", Cagalli said pointing to Lacus.

"It's nice to meet you sweety", Lacus said with a smile.

"And the one sitting next to her with the brown hair is my little brother and your uncle Kira..."

"Hello there", Kira said with a smile.

"The woman with the brown hair is Captain Marrue Ramis..."

"Call me Aunt Marrue if you'd like."

"The man with the scar across his eye is Captain Andrew Waltfeld..."

"You can call me Uncle Andy", he said with a smile.

"The young lady with the red hair is Meyrin..."

"It's nice to meet you Mayu."

"And lastly the one sitting next to her with the navy blue hair is her fiancé, Athrun Zala."

"Um, hi", Athrun said trying to recover from the shock that Cagalli had a daughter.

"Hello everybody", Mayu said softly.

Cagalli noticed the questioning looks on everyone's face. "Sweet-heart, why don't you help Mana with the tea?"

"Okay!" Mayu said as she ran into the house giggling. Cagalli watched the little girl run into the house until she was out of site. Cagalli took a deep breath and turned around to the people sitting. Everyone waited until Cagalli's daughter was out of hearing range and then shouted, "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"


End file.
